


starry eyes sparking up my darkest night

by archers_and_spies



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff, Stark Tower, rooftop dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archers_and_spies/pseuds/archers_and_spies
Summary: Requested by ashlea: clint and nat being dorks and going on the cutest date ever !!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	starry eyes sparking up my darkest night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashlearose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlearose13/gifts).



> i dont own anything!1! title is from _call it what you want_ :)

“Hey.”

Natasha tears her gaze from the door where she’s been waiting for the target to come in for the past half hour.

“This is nice,” Clint continues, smiling shyly.

“Are you kidding?” She raises an eyebrow. “He still hasn’t shown yet. What if intel was false? What if—” She leans forward— “What if we’ve been made?”

“Relax. I meant this.” He gestures around them, at the fancy restaurant, his suit and her elegant black dress. “We haven’t gone on any proper dates in a while.”

She smiles a little bit. “Well, how about once we’ve apprehended the target, we just stay here and eat? It’s only, like, seven-ish.”

“Natasha!” He feigns mock surprise. “Are you asking me out?”

“First of all, don’t yell my name while we’re undercover. And don’t make me regret this, birdbrain.”

“Deal,” he grins.

He’s so consumed by Natasha’s smile, he nearly spots the grenade too late. Nearly.

——

Coulson steps out of the black car and removes his sunglasses. “Agents,” he addresses Clint and Natasha. “Good job on the mission.”

“I know, right?” says Clint. “Sir, you should’ve seen Tasha. She chased him down at least five streets. In high heels!”

She shakes her head, smiling. “You did good too, Clint.”

“She’s right. Using the vibranium device to contain the blast, that was quick thinking. Even if you did steal it from the weapons department.”

“Hey. I saved _lives_ today. You’re not allowed to bully me.”

“Whatever you say. You sure you don’t need anything for that bruise?”

“I’m fine,” Clint says at the same moment Natasha says, “I got him.” Clint turns his head a little to smile at her while she brings her hand up to brush the hair from the bruise on his forehead to inspect it better.

“You heard her, Sir,” Clint tells Coulson, not taking his eyes off Natasha and the little frown between her eyebrows. “She’s got me.”

——

“Miss Romanoff, Mr Rogers is at your door,” JARVIS announces.

Natasha looks up from the mission report she’s filling in. Out of the kindness in his heart, Coulson had let them return to Stark Tower— home— instead of making them fill it out on the spot right outside the restaurant, and turn it in the next day. Clint seemed tired and he never takes paperwork seriously anyway, so Natasha’s stuck with it, again. She doesn’t really mind, but—

“Natasha?” comes Steve’s muffled voice from behind the door. He’s panting a bit when she opens the door.

“Um, hi,” he says awkwardly. “I just— Clint wanted me to come find you and tell you to meet him on the roof.” He fidgets with his fingers for a second. “Congratulations on the mission, by the way.”

“Right. Thanks.”

——

“Nat!” He practically bounds towards her when he catches sight of her. “Hi.” He gives her a quick kiss.

“Clint,” she says, taking in her surroundings— there’s a TV in front of some blankets on the floor beside a pizza box and two wine glasses. “What is all this?”

He takes her hand and leads her to the blankets. “I believe you owe me a date. Are you cold?” He asks, noting how she hasn’t changed out of the dress from the mission yet.

“I’m not cold, I’m Russian,” she says even as he takes his suit jacket off and drapes it around her shoulders instead. “How did you get an entire TV up here?”

“With a helicopter,” he replies with a straight face. “No, I’m kidding. I got Rogers to carry it.”

“And he agreed?”

“I helped,” he says defensively. “Plus, he’s Captain America. The guy agrees to everything.”

“This is manipulation, Clinton,” she teases, taking off her heels before sitting down on the blankets and tugging Clint down next to her. “But, I’m not complaining. Pizza and Netflix? I could kiss you.”

He shrugs, “Maybe you should,” and she pulls him down by the collar of his shirt to kiss him sweetly. His smile fills her vision when they break apart. A breeze brushes by but she doesn’t shiver.

He puts an arm around her shoulder and she leans into him. “Told everyone in the Tower to stay off Netflix tonight. Stark took some bribing. Says it was his account and we’re all just sharing his password, or whatever.”

“Well, he’s not wrong. You bribed a billionaire?” She frowns.

“It worked.”

She watches him for a moment, smiling. “You know, you’re lucky you’re cute.”

His grin grows. “You think I’m cute?”

She shoves him playfully. “God, you’re unbearable. Pass the pizza and put a movie on already.”

——

They end up stargazing that night, lying on top of the blankets, both too tired to even walk the short distance from the blankets to the lift and then from there to their rooms. Clint absentmindedly combs his hand through Natasha’s hair, her head resting on his chest, and she hums in content.

“I only see six,” Clint says. “And it’s already supposed to be a clear night.”

“Don’t get me wrong, New York’s nice, but sometimes I miss the stars from, say, the desert.”

“Tasha, we’ve been to two deserts together, and both those times at least one of us nearly died.”

She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach, playing with his fingers, intertwining them with her own. “Yeah, but it had nice stars.”

And maybe it’s the wine they had, but Natasha’s swallowed by giggles and Clint laughs until he cries. Between the two of them, they take maybe a full five minutes to calm down.

“Nice stars?” Clint wheezes, and Natasha turns her body and then crawls on top of him a little so she can face him. Her hair falls in the way and it might just be the single most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Those stars… are nothing, _nothing_ compared to your eyes,” she says before leaning down to kiss him again, and they’re both left breathless.

“I love you,” he whispers as she turns back to put her head on his chest again, snuggling even more into him. He nuzzles her hair gently, inhaling her familiar scent.

“Tоже тебя люблю,” she says even softer, and he holds her as close as he can, relishing the moment. There may not be millions of stars in the sky they can see like in the movies, but the love of his life is falling asleep on his chest, and for now, that counts for something.

(It counts for everything.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed reading this :) the russian translates to _love you too_.  
> [originally posted on tumblr](https://the-archer-and-the-spy.tumblr.com/post/618786272593526784/clint-and-nat-being-dorks-and-going-on-the-cutest) / [obligatory self promo link sljdfj](https://linktr.ee/karasnecklace)


End file.
